


As He is Born

by boazpriestly



Series: The Angel 'Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Related, Gen, Pre-Series, Soulmates, The Angels are a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boazpriestly/pseuds/boazpriestly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the moment Castiel was created he has been tied to the Winchesters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As He is Born

Gabriel sat by his Father’s side when Castiel was born. Michael was supposed to be with them to see how to carry on the take of bringing new angels into the world once their Father was no longer able to, but he’d chosen to go with Lucifer to put Uriel and Anna to bed instead. Gabriel didn’t mind, though, his most favorite times had always been when he was alone with his Father, like the time he had been able to help his Father create new animals and figure out where the were going to live in the world. Gabriel was quite proud of making the Platypus and the Giraffe.

He had never seen how angels were made before, though. So he sat on his knees and leaned his small hands pressed against his thighs until he could see his Father’s large hands as they reached inside a cream colored satchel and pulled out a single Holy Grain. His Father rolled the grain between his fingers slowly, letting it evolve the way sugar would become cotton-candy once the humans eventually learned how to make the sweet pink treat. White strings spindled out from the center of the grain which had now become a medium sized glowing ball of grace that pulsed with new life. Gabriel stared in awe as the grace began to take shape, expanding and bursting open to fill the entire host of Heaven with a child-like cry. Gabriel laughed with so much excitement as the cry died down and the white light of the fledglings birth faded away.

In his Father’s hands lay the smallest angel Gabriel had ever seen; its eyes were so wide and blue and filled with so much wonder that it took Gabriel a few moments to compose himself before he could open his mouth and speak his new brother’s name.

“Hello, Castiel,” Gabriel said softly. The fledgling cocked his head to the side as if he were pondering the sound of his name as well as taking in his new surroundings. “I’m Gabriel,” Gabriel added. “We’re brothers.”

Castiel smiled then and reached his tiny hands out to Gabriel who looked to his Father, silently asking if it was okay to pick up the new angel. His Father nodded and Gabriel lifted the fledglings out of his fathers hands and hugged him gently.

Castiel giggled and buried his chubby face in the crook of Gabriel’s neck, playing with the angel’s long hair. Gabrlel laughed at the way it tickled and then turned his face to do the same thing to Castiel. But the before he could, the fledgling pulled away and gasped, confusion pulling at the angel’s brow.

“Daddy?” Gabriel said, turning to his father. His Father only smiled and pointed to the center of Castiel’s chest where a bright green jewel-like spot had appeared.

Gabriel grinned. “You already have a charge, Castiel!” Three more soul jewels –a red one, a blue one, and a yellow one— appeared on Castiel’s chest, forming a square with the first soul jewel. “They are a family,” Gabriel said, amazement dripping from every syllable. “You are a very special angel, Castiel.”

Castiel babbled and touched the souls individually, lingering longer on the green and red ones. The green soul jewel pulsed at Castiel’s touch like it desired the contact more than Castiel, like is needed the fledgling’s grace to feel complete. Gabriel wondered whose soul the jewel belonged to because based on the sizes, none of them had been born, yet. The way the green soul jewel reacted to Castiel intrigued Gabriel, he’d never seen anything like it before; he wanted to know the human that soul would eventually become.

Castiel touched all of the soul jewels one last time and then they sank into his chest, disappearing and making a home withing the fledgling’s grace. Castiel sighed, happily, and then turned his attention back to Gabriel’s hair.

Gabriel turned to his Father and smiled. “Castiel is going to do good things, right?” he asked as he stroked Castiel’s back.

His Father nodded, smiling back at Gabriel, then he grabbed another grain from the bag and began creating another angel.


End file.
